


Context

by YourWorstKeptSecret



Category: MEJIBRAY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWorstKeptSecret/pseuds/YourWorstKeptSecret
Summary: Having context, in all situations, before making your judgments, is important. Something that the Mejibray boys find out all too well, in this comedic little short one shot.





	Context

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me, based of a mostly true story. My hubby recently helped me gauge my ears to a 0 because I was a big wuss and couldn't do it myself, so I made him do it. Well, we were in the bathroom, were we have the best light and we had closed the door to keep our 7 month old Great Dane puppy from coming in. Our Dane is super protective of me and he doesn't like it when someone seems to be hurting me and given that my hubby was actually going to be hurting me, we thought it best to leave the pupper outside the door. Well, as we were gauging me, I was saying some not so great things to my hubby, to put it politely and it was only afterwards, did I realise that, someone coming in and hearing what I was saying, out of context, could really have gotten the wrong idea. Hence this little beauty came about. 
> 
> Fan Service: 
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://s38.photobucket.com/user/LittleXNikki/media/Mejibray/8d505147ca64f8e72d1f7b31859fa2b5_zpsrqweogv5.jpg.html)  
> 

As Tsuzuku walked by Koichi’s dressing room, he overheard his bassist speaking to Kila, however, what he heard, had him stopping in his tracks and turning to face the door in question and looking at it curiously. As he listened, his curious expression became more prevalent as Koichi’s words came through the door in a weirdly clear manner. Just what on earth? He pressed his ear to the door, keeping himself completely still, just what were they discussing? 

‘Ok. Are you sure you wanna do this!? Because we don’t have to, if you don’t want to.’

Tsuzuku dimly heard as MiA came up to him and asked him what he was doing, his voice a quiet whisper. Tsuzuku shushed him with a look and a downward wave of his hand, then pointed to Koichi’s door. As Kila’s voice started speaking. Getting curious now himself, MiA also lent in to hear better, his questioning mind becoming triggered due to Tsuzuku’s eavesdropping. As both men listened to Kila’s response, MiA’s expression went from curious to horrified, while Tsuzuku’s just became perverted. No! They couldn’t possibly be? Could they? In the dressing room? BEFORE a show? 

‘Yes! Just do it already! If I chicken out now, I won’t ever do it! So, just shove it in already!’ Kila replied back, her tone sounding snappy, to the men listening on the other side of the door. 

As MiA and Tsuzuku’s mind started too whirl, Meto joined them, catching the last part of Kila’s sentence but not asking any questions. He just squeezed in between MiA and Tsuzuku, so that he could find out what all the fuss was about, his mouth gaping open in surprise. As he quickly signed to the other two, ‘No way! Surely Kila isn’t still a virgin right!? I mean, they’ve been dating for like, two years?’ Tsuzuku and MiA looked at him in shock as they moved their hands in a ‘I don’t know’ fashion. All three men taking on a what the fuck look as they heard Koichi respond. 

‘Ok, ok, chill out! Alright here we go, take a deep breath and hold it! I’m going to put it in.’ Koichi responded. 

At this all three men gasped in affront simultaneously. How scandalous! So they really were doing THAT! And it seemed like this was indeed, Kila’s first time, if the exchange between the lovers, that came next, was anything to go by. Tsuzuku actually felt himself get both mad and envious. Mad because a woman’s first time should be special and not in some dingy dressing room and envious because he had a secret kink for virgins. 

‘Ow….ow….OW!!!! What the fuck Koichi!? That hurts so bad!’ They heard Kila cry out. 

‘Quiet! It’ll be over soon, just relax!’ Koichi snapped in reply. 

‘No! Take it out, take it out! It hurts too bad!’ She whined. 

‘Kila! Shut up for a minute! You said you wanted me to do this, so I’m doing this!’ Koichi said, sounding as though he was getting irritated now. 

‘I know but...it does really hurt! I didn’t expect it to hurt quite this much!’ Kila whined and then fell silent. But within moments she was crying out again.

‘What the fuck Koichi!!’ 

‘Relax, it’s done! It’s done!’ He answered. 

The other band members couldn’t believe what was happening on the other side of that door, nor could they get over the fact that Koichi was being so flippant about Kila’s first sexual experience, even ignoring her pleas to stop! Obviously they had all taken virgins before and all three knew that going back and forth in the beginning, wasn’t the smartest move, due to how much more painful it is for a lady but still! That was Koichi’s girlfriend, someone he claim’s to love more than anything and he’s fucking up her first experience, no puns intended of course. At least he seemed to be inside now, maybe things would go smoother for them from here on out? 

This supposed fact, did little for Tsuzuku though, as he was about ready to bust down the door but Meto and MiA held him back, shaking their heads and pointing to the door, where Kila’s voice came again. But the exchange they heard had them ready to die, oh God...they weren’t breaking in the ‘back door’ as well were they? Breaking in the front was ENOUGH for one night! Jesus, they all thought in unison, this poor girl is going to be so traumatised by the end of this fiasco! This fact had MiA and Meto gearing up to do what Tsuzuku had planned, only this time Tsuzuku was the one that held them back, dimly registering that, they weren’t actually one hundred percent sure of what exactly Koichi and Kila were doing. Although they had a fair idea, they weren’t certain about it! They begrudgingly let their singer hold them off as all three listened again. 

‘Oh God, you have to do it again don’t you?’ Kila said in a small voice. 

‘Yep and here we go. Brace yourself, I’m putting it in again.’ Koichi answered, sighing exasperatedly at his girlfriend who had began to whine again. 

‘But it’s gonna hurt all over again!’ 

‘Kila, trust me, it’s hurting me more than it’s hurting you, now for the love of God hush and let me do this!’ 

The boys heard Kila sigh in resignation before she answered. 

‘Ok Koichi, just get it all the way in, as quickly as possible! I wanna start enjoying this decision already.’ 

‘And you will. Soon. So once again, take a deep breath, brace against me tighter if you need too, I’m going in.’ 

All was silent, for a while, making the boys hold their breaths in fear, that is until Kila let out a yell and then another whine. The boys faces going bright red as they continued listening to the verbal sparring match between their very own pinkette and his auburnette, the content of the conversation starting to get a little more graphic. 

‘Fuckity! Fuck, Fuck! That shit hurt so bad!’ 

‘But we’re done with the worst part. Now you just gotta get used to it. Here, let me rub some of this in, it’ll help.’ 

‘No, no, no! Don’t! It’s so sensitive! I may actually scream if you do anything right now!’ 

‘Kila, suck it up! This will help your pain. Just let me get a little bit of this on you and you’ll start to feel better, I promise.’ 

‘NO! Not if you have to take it out, to put whatever that is, in your hands, on or in it!’ 

‘Oh! For the sake of the Gods, I won’t need to take it out! Ugh! I’m never doing this with you again!

‘But...ugh...fine! Do what you will!’ Kila said, her tone sounding pouty. 

It was at this point that the boys knew they had to step in and save this from going any further! This was not ok! And besides that, they were going on stage in ten minutes, so they needed their bassist. So, taking their lives into their hands and preparing their eyes for the nakedness, that they were sure they were about to see as well as girding their loins from Koichi, Tsuzuku, MiA and Meto, slammed open the door and with their eyes covered and a holler, they made their presence known. Tsuzuku, speaking for them, keeping his eyes covered with his hands. 

‘Koichi! STOP RIGHT THERE! I can’t believe you would treat Kila’s first time so disrespectfully! You’re supposed to love her!’ Tsuzuku yelled. 

‘Um...Tsuk...what are you talking about?’ Came Koichi’s voice, sounding so incredibly confused. 

‘Taking her virginity Koichi! That’s what I’m talking about! Don’t play dumb with me!’ Tsuzuku replied indignantly, his hands still covering his eyes. His confusion slamming him in his gut though, when he heard both Koichi and Kila’s laughter. He growled and then spoke again. 

‘What the hell do you think is so funny!? This is serious! This is Kila’s virtue we’re talking about!’ 

It was Kila’s turn now to die with laughter as she looked at the ridiculous forms of her boyfriends band mates! 

‘Oh my fucking God Tsuk-san! Did you all really think, that, THAT is what we were doing!? Oh my god, I have never heard of a funnier thing! What the fuck made you think THAT!’ Kila wheezed out, as she tried to catch her breath, while Koichi was beside her, laughing his ass off, like there was no tomorrow. 

MiA and Meto, hearing this, removed their hands from their faces and gaped at the fully clothed couple, completely lost as to what had just happened. But they were...in here...but they are? Koichi laughed even harder as he seen the befuddled expression on his band mates faces, to a point, were he thought he was going to die from laughter. MiA and Meto finally came to their senses and tapped Tsuzuku on his shoulder and told him to remove his hands, so that he could see what was going on and to also see if he was actually able to figure out this whole situation. Lord knows, Koichi and Kila certainly weren’t in any position to tell them as they were too busy trying not to die. Tsuzuku let his hands drop to his sides as his mouth fell open in a small ‘O’ of surprise. 

‘Wait...you two are dressed...there’s no nakedness, boners or boobs. But...we heard...from the hallway, you guys were having...’ He stopped here, as he really took in the laughing figures of his best friend, holding a tube of Aloe Vera and Witch Hazel gel and the slightly purple, swollen ear lobes of Kila. Seeing her ear lobes and the new tapers that she had, her and Koichi’s entire conversation came back to him and it made so much sense in this manner, that he couldn’t believe he had immediately jumped to sexual shit. No, nothing sexual had happened here, all that had happened was that Koichi had been gauging Kila’s ears to a double zero. The.Entire.Time! This realisation made him kick himself so hard and he felt as the rush of mortification came washing through him! It had also seemed that MiA and Meto had finally figured it out as well as they hung their heads, hiding their faces from view, they were clearly mortified also. 

‘Oh my God! I don’t believe it! You guys actually thought Kila and I were fucking in here!? How the hell do you figure that!?’ Koichi asked, still cackling although not as severely as he had been. 

‘And not just that, but thinking he was taking my virginity to boot!? Sorry to disappoint guys but he popped that a long time ago! And I dunno if you know this but it can only happen once!’ Kila said, through her laughter, as she crossed her legs tightly to prevent an accident from happening. Her laughter increasing ten fold as the three men’s jaws went slack and they stared at Koichi in shock.

Koichi just stood there smirking like a Cheshire cat, when he heard his woman’s response and saw his band mates’ reactions. That’s right, he had popped Kila’s cherry, about six months into their relationship, he shuddered at this memory, feeling his body stir with the recollection. He couldn’t quite explain it but there was something so inherently arousing, to know that your cock, was the only one that had ever been inside your woman, he loved that thought and it never ceased to get him riled up and ready for some serious sex, he loved knowing that he was the one that had tainted Kila’s once pure body. 

But he shook these thoughts from his head before turning to face Kila again as he squirted a small amount of the gel he held, out into his hand. He then set aside the tube and scooped the gel up from his palm and rubbed it between both sets of thumbs and pointer fingers, which he then raised to Kila’s freshly stretched ears, as he very gently rubbed the healing gel, into her abused flesh. It would at least cool the area and help it heal, it would also help to take the edge off the soreness that came with stretching your ears. Once he was done, he wiped off his hands and lent down, placing a passionate kiss to Kila’s lips and with a quiet, ‘see you after the show Angel.’ He then turned on his heal and grabbing all three of his band mates, marched them all to the stage, the show would start soon and he wanted to get it over and done with, so that he could finish up, grab his woman, take her home and then screw her pain away. 

But as he walked with his still slightly stunned band mates, he spoke to them, his words cheeky. 

‘Well, hopefully, you lot have learned the importance of situational context and from now on won’t eavesdrop or jump to ridiculous assumptions.’ Koichi cackled as he ran to the side of the stage, his band mates cursing at him as they chased after him but all three were also laughing as they did so. 

Ah yes, context, was more important than anyone gave it credit for, especially, three fourths of the Mejibray boys.

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory Photo of my pupper Legion, just 'cause: 
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://s38.photobucket.com/user/LittleXNikki/media/20181110_215449_zpshqvxcjrt.jpg.html)  
> 


End file.
